Sorceress Tears
by EarthHeartIdiot
Summary: [FF8xWA1]Some evil from another dimension is approaching. The power of two sorceresses is needed. With the call of a special gem three heros are summoned from Filgaia. What links Cecilia and Rinoa? Can their combined powers help save two worlds?


Disclaimer: I own the games FFVIII and Wild Arms, but not the rights. Damn.

AN: This is my first foray into the world of FFVIII and I have only done a funny one shot in the world of WA. Don't hurt me!

Sorceress Tears

One

A large meteor hurled through space. This meteor was different from ordinary meteors. It was made of metal. It looked like a peice of wreckage from some large spherical object. As it hurled into deep space a high laugh resounded from inside it. "Ha ha ha! One of the most beautiful things, the destruction of a planet. Come my sweet child, we shall make a new home. Another beautiful ending awaits us, my little Zeik." The aristocratic evil laugh resounded again as the large wreckage entered a black hole.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I thought I would find you here Rinoa," a tall dark haired man said, coming up behind a dark haired woman.

She glanced back at her 'champion', all decked out in a black leather jacket with white fur on the colar, black leather pants, black leather boots and multiple belts. She smiled, underneath that intimidating getup rested a gentle man with a kind heart. "Why would you think that Squall, my handsome champion?" Rinoa asked laughingly as the wind blew her dark hair in her face.

Squall looked at his girlfriend, dressed in her normal light blue long sleevless jacket, black shirt, and the blue skirt over black biker shorts. "Because, my beautiful Sorceress, you told me how much you love it here, remember. I think it was about a month ago, then a few weeks ago, and then yesterday," he said smiling as he ticked off the times she had told him.

Rinoa laughed, "Well, why were you looking for me?" she asked as she turned back to the view of the forests gliding under them as the large Garden, a structure that housed the elite military force SeeD, flew over the land of Galbadia.

"Selphie and Quistis were planning on going shopping in Galbadia," he said shrugging.

Rinoa's eyes lit up as she turned to him. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and started to drag him inside, much as she had dragged him on the dance floor at the ball celebrating his accension to the rank of SeeD the first time they had met. Squall laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Princess? What's wrong?" a man with long blonde hair asked as he peeked out of his tent that he shared with another man.

Outside sat a woman with pale blonde hair reaching to her mid back. Both people showed signs of long travel and camping. She wore a dusty denim jacket, faded green shirt, brown worn shorts and heavily used hicking boots. The man had a long dirt staind brown leather duster, dusty jeans, worn boots and a shirt that used to be white but was now a light tan. She looked at him, blue eyes calm, replying "Nothing, I was just looking at the stars. I thought I had felt a calling." She reached up and held a small blue pendent. It was her family's heirloom, passed down the females of the Adlehyde line. It was shaped into a tear drop that fit in the palm of a child. Due to it's shape it was named the Tear Drop. "I haven't felt the guardians for such a long time," she whispered. She was the Chosen One for the guardians that protected the world of Filgaia; she was the woman, the sorceress, that could hear the call of the guardians and summon them into their world. However, for the past two years she hadn't felt the call of the guardians, not since they had defeated Mother, the leader of the evil metallic Demons, the one that had wanted to devour their world. Even before the battle with Mother, the guardians had been weak, their power spread thin to protect Filgaia through the Rayline. After the battle, the queen, princess then, had lost contact with the mystical beings. "Jack, do you think that they are truely gone?" she asked, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Jack sighed, every now and then the princess would lament the absence of the guardians. "Princess," he started, the name he had always called her, despite the fact that she was Queen now, but he shook his head and started over, using her name, "Cecilia, you might not sense them, but they must be there. Remember, they are tied to Filgaia, without them Filgaia would certainly wither and die." He motioned his arm around them, "Look around, the world is turning green again, and it's not just due to the efforts of humans and Elws alone," he said. The Elws were another mystic race, almost as mystic as the guardians. They were extremely long lived, had furry long ears and were almost as thoroughly tied to Filgaia as the guardians.

Cecilia sighed, her hand latched around the Tear Drop for comfort as she turned her gaze back to the stars. Jack was never a good choice to look to for comfort. A small wind mouse appeared from inside the tent and ran to the queen. "Hey! Don't worry, some day they'll come back! The fact that the Tear Drop is still here proves that!" it squeaked. Cecilia smiled and patted the wind mouse's head. "Thanks Hanpan. I see your logic."

As Jack grumbled about nosy upstart rats and started to boil a pot of water for coffee since it was nearly sun up, a blue head poked out of the tent for the men. "Goodmorning Rudy," Cecilia said. Rudy nodded, he rarely talked, except for the few occassions that needed it or if he was in the company of the vibrant golden haired treasure hunter Calamity Jane. He came out, dusted off his red sleeveless denim jacket, staind white t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and boots, and started to help prepare breakfast. Cecilia laughed at his clumsy attempt at eggs. He was never a good cook. She often wondered at how he had been able to survive on his own food while he had wandered by himself for so long before he had met them. She gently pushed him to the side, commenting that he was handy in battle but terrible at cooking.

He smiled and walked to the side, bringing out a bag. In it was assorted oil cans, rags, and other devices for cleaning and repairing mechanical objects, especially the forbidden ancient weapons called ARMs. He then proceeded to clean and fix his left arm that was a mechanical limb. Cecilia looked over and watched him. _-If someone didn't know him and just looked at him, they wouldn't be able to tell that he's living metal, just like the Demons. But only in the sense that he's 'artificial life', made of metal and blood and not purely blood. He is in no other way like the demons. Sometimes I think he's even more 'human' than most humans. I hope Jane can make him happy.-_ She smiled at the thought of the quiet man together with the vivacious woman. She and Jack had long suspected that the two young people had feelings for each other, but both were too shy to admit it to anyone else, much less each other.

Cecilia paused from stirring the eggs, she had felt it again. Her hand strayed to the Tear Drop. Something was calling her, similar to the call of the guardians, but not quite the same. What was calling her?

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Rinoa! Hurry up!" a bouncy brunette said as she twitched in her yellow overall dress and tall brown boots oustide a dorm room. "You were already ready when you came down. What else do you need to do to get ready. Quisty and I want to get there early!" she said to the door, motioning towards the blonde woman in a pink sleevles shirt and loose pink pants that tucked into tall dark red boots. "Please! Pretty please! Pleeeaaassseee Hurrryyyy Uppp! Pretty Pleeaaassee with a cherrryyy on toooppp," she said in a sing song voice, twirling around.

She looked to Quistis, green eyes sparkling, as they heard a breath. Laughing blue eyes met the green eyes as the taller woman called through the door. "Squall, you know the rules inside the Garden. No s-"

Rinoa opened the door quickly. "We weren't doing that! I swear!" She gasped, laughing. "We were just kissing, that's all!"

Squall laughed as he came to the door. "I think Quistis knew that, but figured saying that was a good way to get us to open the door." He leaned down and kissed his girlfriend. "I have to go now, though, Seifer wants to battle in the training area."

The girls rolled their eyes. "Don't beat him up too badly." Quistis said as the tall man walked away. Squall just waved over his shoulder.

Rinoa turned to the girls smilling. "Well, what are we going to do first?" she asked.

Selphie paused, thinking, "You know, Matron's birthday is coming up and we haven't bought her a present yet. Maybe we could look for one."

Quistis nodded and said "Yes, Galbadia does have the best shopping mall besides Esthar and we can't go there at the moment since the Ragnarok is being repaired."

Selphie nodded sagely. "Yes, we all learned a valuable lesson. Sir Laguna should never pilot the Ragnarok. I respect the dashing man, but his piloting skills suck." Rinoa giggled.

Quisitis sighed. "Well, ladies, lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A tall man with a long brown pony tail in a cowboy hat, long duster and boots strode into the cafeteria, blue eyes searching. He spied a short blonde man in blue shorts and a red shirt scarfing down hotdogs. "Hey Zell!" he yelled as he came up behind the blonde. Zell coughed and started to choke. The cowboy laughed and thumped Zell on the back until his coughing had passed.

Zell turned to the cowboy and glared. "What Irvine!" he yelled back.

Irvine raised his hands. "Hey, take it easy man. I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me into Galbadia. I hear they have some nice ladies." He saw the debating look in Zell's eyes as he looked down to his hot dogs. He back pedaled. "And they have some good hot dog stands too. Better than Garden."

Zell looked at the tall womanizer and shrugged. "Why not?"

Inside Irvine rejoiced, _-Yes, women here I come!-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

CLANG

In a jungle area filled with steel walk ways two men exchanged blows with two unique weapons called gun-blades. They were exactly that, blades that had a gun handled. When the trigger was pulled a blast of energy was shot from the blade to cause extra damage. There were few that could master it even just a little. The two men that fought with them now were the top expert gun-bladers. One of them was the dark haired and clothed Squall. The other was the blonde Seifer in the long heavily used white trench coat. They both had easily identifyable faces, both had exact opposite scars running across their handsome faces, reminders of one of their last battles before Squall became a SeeD.

"So Squall, I hear that you're planning to propose," Seifer said as he thrust at Squall's left flank.

Squall blocked it and parried, asking, "How did you find out?"

Seifer laughed as he blocked then slashed, "Simple, Raijin and Zell have become close buddies and the idiot tends to have a loose mouth."

Squall sighed as he dodged, "Why does that surprise me." He made a slash of his own, "Just don't tell anyone!"

It was Seifer's turn to dodge. "Why would I care if anyone knew that Peuberty-boy has finally decided to act on his hormones!" he laughed out, using the degrading nick name he had given Squall so long ago, almost two years now.

Squall rolled his eyes. He was about to thrust when the two heard a loud roar. The combatants looked up to find a large and rather angry T-Rexaur. Squall turned to Seifer, "Mind putting our battle on hold," he said simply.

Seifer nodded, "I guess. As long as I get to finish him. You know the routine."

This time Squall nodded and turned to the large monster in the ready position for casting magic, hand stretched out towards the monster, "Poison!" The T-Rexaur turned to Squall, unaffected by the spell. "Damn! It didn't take!" he shouted to his comrade.

Seifer cast a different spell at the beast, "Blind!" he shouted. A dark cloud appeared around the T-Rexaur's head. Then he cast another one, "Zombie!"

The T-Rexaur roared as it stumbled around, it's hide turning a sickly green. Squall narrowly ducked as it's tail whipped at him. He turned to Seifer. "Do you want to use a healing spell or just attack it?" he asked. He personally wanted to end it's life quickly, he didn't particularly like fighting a creature in this condition when he could end it's misery with a small spell.

Seifer shrugged, "I feel like a battle, let's just attack it."

Squall rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow! Look at all that jewelry!" Rinoa squealed as they entered a jewelry store.

A tall elegant woman came towards them, "Is there anything I can help you with ladies?"

Selphie looked at some display cases. "Um, well we're looking for a present for our 'mother'," she said as she looked at a thin silver necklace with a small tear shaped blue gem.

"What is your mother like?" The woman sighed, she particularly hated it when a customer came in and didn't know what they were shopping for and thought that she would know.

Quistis noticed the woman's irritated sigh. She narrowed her eyes. _-I'll get us willing service quickly.-_ She thought evilly. "Sorry if we're bothering you ma'am. We were just looking for something that would look nice on Edea," she said, using Matron's real name, the name she went by while she was the tyranical sorceress, ruling over Galbadia, like the sorceress Adel that had ruled over Esthar. Though, unlike Adel, Edea had been possessed and hadn't been able to control her body. Even though the world now knew this, her name still struck fear in the hearts of Galbadians.

The woman immediately stiffened, then forced a smile on her face, "Why, you're not bothering me. I was just slightly tired is all. I'll be happy to accommodate you. What can I do for you?" she said hurriedly.

Selphie smiled, liking Quistis' tactics. "Well, we're looking for something simple, elegant, and beautiful. We want to avoid anything gaudy or large. I also don't think gold is for her. Hm..." She looked at the necklace with the blue stone again. "This looks nice."

"Ah, yes, that is a beautiful item. Mystical too." The retail lady said. She answered the questioning glances, "It amplifies the wearer's special abilities, usually dealing in magic. Like in the case of a healer, wearing this will boost their abilities to heal wounds, or in the case of psychics their ability to see the past, present or future will be more accurate instead of mingled with useless dreams or fake visions."

Selphie turned to Rinoa, "You know, I don't think Matron would like that, she doesn't like to be reminded of her past as the sorceress. That item sounds more like something for you or Sis."

Rinoa nodded, "Yes, it sounds useful, maybe we should get it too." She turned to the jeweler. "Is there another like this?"

The lady shook her head. "No, there is only this one. We don't know when it was made. It was found in an archeological dig. It seemed to have some importance and was kept in a museum in Esthar. But that museam was being closed down and needed money so they sold it to a collector that sold it to us. No jeweler has yet to make a copy of it. The gem seems to be made of some type of material that no one has been able to find anywhere in the world and it is impossible to imitate it and it's special ability."

As she had been talking Quistis had been looking in other display cases. "Ah! This is perfect!" she cried.

The three other women went and inspected what she had found. It was a small silver necklace with a small diamond pendant.

Selphie nodded. "I think we've made our desicions. We'll take these two."

The jeweler nodded, pleased at the nice haul she was about to make.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were walking into Adlehyde for a much needed break when Cecilia again felt that tug, only this time it was much stronger. _'No, there is only this one. We don't know when it was made. It was found in an archeological dig. It seemed to have some importance...'_ a voice echoed in her head. _-What? Is that a voice of a guardian? It doesn't sound like any of the ones that I know...-_ She thought, holding the Tear Drop.

Jack looked back and saw the princess had stopped. "Hey, Princess, hurry up, I'm craving a good meal, how about you?" he asked, though he knew she was starving. Spell casting took alot of energy and they'd just spent the last two days teleporting via one of her spells to all of the towns to catch up with some friends. Rudy had fallen into a sand pit, breaking his leg. Cecilia was able to heal it with her magic and Jack had constructed a makeshift cast of sticks and rope and carved out a cane. They had thought to immediately head to Adlehyde but Rudy had insisted that they finish their journey.

Cecilia snapped out of her wondering daze and nodded at Jack, "Yes, I'm famished! Let's get some burgers."

Jack laughed, "By 'some' you mean a dozen?" He turned back around to find an old man glaring at him. He knew immediately why. _-Damn! I gotta remember to address her as Queen around these people!-_

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Irvine! Where's the hot dog stands?" Zell asked impatiently as they roamed down the Arcade alley.

"Shh!" Irvine hissed at him from behind a cardboard standup sign. He straightened as he spied a certain trio of women. He quickly grabbed Zell and pushed him into the nearest store, an antique store that specialized in unique weapons.

As Zell stumbled Irvine quickly ducked behind a display case in the window and watched as Rinoa, Quistis and his favorite bubbly girl Selphie walk by with several bags. After they were out of sight Irvine sighed and turned back to Zell who was currently staring entranced at a bunch of various fighting gloves. Irvine shrugged and decided to look for something in his tastes. He wandered over to a large shelf of various guns. As his eyes scanned the shelves something caught his eye, it was an odd thing to find in an antique shop of weapons. "Hey, what's this?" he asked the store owner behind the desk, pointing to the metallic arm.

The old pudgy man tottered over. "Ah, I'm not sure. I got it from a collector that needed money. He said he got it from a museum that had found it in an archeological dig. It looked interesting and I figured that it could be used as a weapon, though I'm not sure how. Do you want it?" he asked eagerly.

Irvine shook his head, "Nah, I was just curious."

Suddenly there was a chorus of screaming from outside. Irvine and Zell shared a look then dashed outside. There they found a horde of T-Rexaurs. "What the fuck!" Zell shouted above the screaming and roars. "What are they doing here? They're not native to this land!"

Irvine nodded, "Yeah and just our luck! We didn't store any Poison, Zombie or Blind!" he shouted back.

Just then Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis came running towards them, weapons drawn. "Do any of you have the neccessary magic?" Quistis asked in her 'instructor' voice.

Irvine shook his head, "But we do have guardian forces! You'll have to clear out the area!"

The girl's nodded. Selphie and Quistis immediately ran to flush out the various poeple that had taken shelter in nearby buildings while Rinoa quickly fetched out the ability enhancing necklace. After she latched it around her neck she took her place besides the guys. "This necklace should power up my ability as a sorceress. Maybe it will also power up Shiva."

The boys took a step back as Rinoa stood in front of them and took the stance of sumoning Shiva. "Shiva!" she shouted. Suddenly the air grew cold and a spire of ice shot from the ground, containing a beautiful blue woman. She burst from the ice and glared at the monsters the she raised her hand above her head and gathered ice energy, the oppossing element of the T-Rexaur. In a flash she brought her joined hands down and blasted the energy at the monsters, whispering "Diamond Dust!" The energy crashed into the monsters, forming ice glaciers around them that shattered apart to cause heavy damage. However the T-Rexaurs didn't die.

xxxxxxxxx

Cecilia gasped, feeling the Tear Drop throb against her chest in the way it did when a guardian called her. "Jack! Rudy! I can feel something, but it doesn't feel like the guardians we know!" she said to her companions as they sat at the conference table where Cecilia had been fulfilling her role as Queen while she was at home. It had been a few hours since she last felt the ancient heirloom pulse.

She stood up quickly and rushed out the door, following where the stone was leading her, her companions following close behind. They flew through the castle then through the town. Jack and Rudy thought she would head out of town but they were surprised when she headed to the area of town that had been closed off and forbidden since over two years ago. The fair grounds had been the sight of the first attack by the demons, killing countless innocents along with the King. Cecilia had decided along with the rest of the Adelhydians to keep it in ruins, not wanting to rebuild on the area of such tragedy. Once there Cecilia stopped in the middle of the grounds. She could practically feel the Tear Drop burning, it was glowing so brightly.

"Princess! What's going on?" Jack asked worriedly. There was no reason for the guardians to call so strongly, unless something bad was threatening the world.

Cecilia shook her head, "I don't know."

xxxxxxxx

Irvine cursed and took the front. "Let me try!" He put a hand in front of him and summoned his junctioned GF. "Diablo!" Suddenly the sky turned dark and a mass of bats gathered to make a large ink black sphere above them. It started to bleed it's inky substance and a large devilish being came out of it. He floated there, flapping his wings lazily. Then it reached up into the dark sphere as crackling power gathered around his arm and the sphere. With much effort he pitched the dark sphere at the T-Rexaurs, growling "Dark Messenger!"

The large sphere crashed into the monsters, exploding. Irvine started to cheer but stopped, Diablo's attack hadn't finished the way it always did. Instead of blowing up and glowing with alchemic runes, it had caused a large bubble to form in the air. "Holy shit! It looks like a Demi spell, only..." he started.

Rinoa nodded, "I know!" she shouted over the whirling noise of the air being sucked into the miniture black hole. "It feels alot like the time we got pulled into-!" She stopped as the necklace started to burn and glow brightly.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Cecilia!" Jack shouted as a large hole appeared in the air above her. He ran to catch her as she started to lift off of the ground. "Cecilia! Answer me!"

Cecilia looked up into the black hole, eyes empty. The Tear Drop throbbed and glowed painfully as it lifted her into the black hole. Jack and Rudy screamed and jumped after her as she disappeared.

In a matter of moments the black hole was gone and the fairgrounds were empty.

xxxxxxxxxx

AN: Well...What do you think? Does it have potential? I won't put this up until I have the second one done or close to.


End file.
